Hermione Claus
by Danika Dumbledore
Summary: Un regalo de navidad de Hermione para sus seres queridos


Hermione Claus

LUMUS

Ella se encontraba en la habitación de su casa, hacía dos días que había regresado de Hogwarts. Hermione había estado investigando cosas desde hacía mucho tiempo; estaba planeando para este año un regalo distinto para sus seres queridos.

El reloj dio las 10 de la mañana, era el momento de ir hacia el ministerio y hablar con Percy, convencerlo de volver con su familia y pasar las fiestas en Grimauld Place con todos los miembros de la orden. Hermione había hablando con Dumbledore y había conseguido un papel donde figuraba la dirección del cuartel general. El director del colegio era la única persona que conocía el real propósito de Hermione y se había comprometido a ayudarla aunque significara quebrantar muchas leyes naturales, porque después de todo Dumbledore sabía que ese rato del 25 de diciembre haría posible la existencia de los patronus más fuertes jamás vistos.

12 del mediodía del 24 de diciembre, primera parte de la misión, cumplida. Percy se presentaría ese mismo día en casa de Hermione para la cena de Nochebuena, una gran sorpresa para todos. Ahora comenzaba la verdadera misión: volver al pasado.

Dio vueltas el giratiempo que tenía en su poder ya hacía dos años. De repente se encontró en un pueblo cubierto de nieve, caminó por las largas calles del valle de Godric hasta que llegó a una casa en las afueras. Tocó el timbre y esperó a que le abrieran. Una mujer de cabello oscuro y aspecto severo le abrió.

-¿Qué desea? Preguntó Kendra Dumbledore con recelo.

-Hablar con usted, señora Dumbledore- respondió Hermione

-Usted niña es una completa desconocida para mi dijo mirándola con sorpresa y suspicacia. ¿Cómo es que sabe que vivo aquí? Muy pocas personas lo saben.

- Lo sé, lo que ocurre es que aunque usted no me crea yo vengo del futuro, donde su hijo Albus es ya una persona mayor y el mejor director que Howarts puede tener.

Algo en la mirada de Hermione hizo que le creyera. -Le creo, pero ¿qué desea de mi?

-Necesito que venga conmigo al futuro, es un regalo de navidad para su hijo y si es posible con su hija Ariana.

- De acuerdo, el Albus y Abertforth de este tiempo prefieren pasar navidad en Howarts así que no será ningún problema.

Cuando estuvieron listas, viajaron en el tiempo hacia el futuro y fueron directamente hacia la casa de Hermione la cual estaba vacía debido a que sus padres estarían de viaje. Hermione le aviso que a Kendra que llegaría más gente proveniente también del pasado pero, un pasado no tan lejano.

Así que Hermione volvió a dar vueltas al giratiempo y volvió a aparecer en el Valle de Godric pero esta vez en 1980. Llegó a la casa en la que en estos momentos estaría su amigo Harry de bebé.

Otra vez tocó el timbre y esta vez quién respondió fue James Potter. Ella se sorprendió, Harry era idéntico a su padre, aunque ella perfectamente podía apreciar las diferencias.

Cuando la invitaron a pasar se encontró con la grata sorpresa que también estaba el matrimonio Longbottom junto a su pequeño hijo. Ellos se mostraron un poco más escépticos que Kendra pero al final aceptaron ir con ella hacia el futuro. Hermione previamente les había contado quienes se encontraban en su casa.

Así fue que luego de las presentaciones y sus reacciones Hermione les dijo que tenía que volver unos años al pasado para traer a la única persona que le faltaba.

Cuando luego de unos minutos Hermione apareció con una mujer rubia, le preguntaron quien era, y ella respondió que era Mary, la difunta madre de una amiga llamada Luna.

Todos aceptaron sus destinos con entereza, ninguno preguntó nada acerca de su futuro ya que Hermione había sido muy clara: "este es un regalo de navidad para mis seres queridos, si cambiáramos algo podría tener consecuencias catastróficas en nuestro presente". Ellos entendieron que así debía ser. Pero estaban contentos que iban a conocer un pedacito de su futuro que les fue arrebatado.

Eran ya las 7 de la tarde y era la hora de partir hacia Griamuld Place. Ella le había pedido al profesor Dumbledore si Luna y Neville también podían pasar las fiestas allí y el no se opuso. Así que esas navidades la pasarían todos los Weasleys, Harry, Sirius, el director, la profesora Mcgonagall, Tonks, Remus, Abertforth, Moody, Kingsley y el profesor Snape, junto con Neville y Luna.

Percy llegó puntual. Todos se pusieron las capas con capucha blanca que Hermione les entregó para cubrir sus rostros. Uno por uno leyeron el papel con la dirección y se fueron apareciendo en la puerta de la casa.

Todos ya estaban dentro de Grimauld Place, el clima era de festividad aunque se podía apreciar cierta melancolía de parte de algunos miembros del grupo. Eran las fiestas y siempre se notaba la ausencia de seres queridos. Incluso Dumbledore extrañaba a su familia que hacía tanto tiempo no veía.

19:00 hs todos ya se encontraban próximos a comer, le habían pedido a Dobby que se encargara de ayudar a la señora Weasley porque iban a tener según Dumbledore "invitados especiales". El director se dirigió a la puerta donde ya Hermione y los 8 invitados, de los cuales uno se notaba que era un niño o una niña, se encontraban esperando a que él les abriera. Había más gente de la que él esperaba, pero sabía que su alumna hacía las cosas en forma prolija y no lo iba a defraudar.

Estaban todos en el comedor cuando de repente apareció Dumbledore con Hermione. Todos la saludaron efusivamente ya que pensaban que ella iba a pasar las navidades con su familia. Ella les dijo que era una sorpresa.

Se encontraba nerviosa. –Bueno, como todos ustedes saben esta navidad tendremos invitados especiales. Por favor necesito que todos tomen asiento. Así lo hicieron. Ella prosiguió. – sé que esto será muy difícil para todos ustedes, mas para unos que para otros, pero quise darles un regalo de navidad distinto. Esto es real, es una lástima que solo pueda ser por el día de hoy y mañana, pero ellos luego deben regresar a donde pertenecen.

-Mary dijo Hermione y una de las encapuchadas apareció. –Ella como casi todos los otros, vienen del pasado.

-¿qué? Fue la exclamación general

-¿estás loca? – ¡eso no se puede!

-¡Basta! Gritó el profesor Dumbledore, -ella les quiso hacer un regalo a ustedes, así que disfrútenlo.

Todos se callaron al instante y comenzaron a tomar conciencia de quienes podían llegar a estar. Había esperanza, ansias y anhelo en las caras de Harry, Sirius y Remus.

Pero, ¿quién era Mary?, y entonces Luna lo comprendió. Abrió mucho los ojos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en su cara. - ¿mamá? Preguntó.

-Si hija respondió Mary y al instante se saco la capucha y corrió a abrazar a su hija. Todas las mujeres del lugar estallaron en llantos de felicidad y tristeza a la vez. Era increíble poder verlas juntas y poder ver cuán grande era su parecido, y por primera vez Luna no mostraba su aspecto despistado.

Mientras esto ocurría Hermione llamó, -¡ahora tú!, vamos sin vergüenza, ellos te aceptarán, y una segunda figura apareció. Se paró delante de los señores Weasleys, se bajó la capucha y Percy Weasley dijo – ¡Perdónenme por favor!, Molly rompió en llanto y su marido derramo algunas lágrimas. Ambos lo abrazaron y como es lógico lo perdonaron. Percy se dio cuenta a tiempo gracias a la amiga de su hermano que la familia está por encima de cualquier ambición personal. Sus hermanos al principio lo miraron con recelo, pero luego pensaron: si mamá y papá lo perdonaron ¿quiénes somos nosotros como para no hacerlo? Así que todos se unieron al abrazo familiar de reconciliación.

Por tercera vez Hermione Gritó vengan y esta vez se estaba refiriendo a dos personas con un bebé en brazos. Cuando se sacaron las capuchas, Harry, Sirius y Remus se quedaron sin palabras. Por todos ellos comenzaron a correr lágrimas de felicidad, añoranza, tristeza, sueños rotos y millones de sentimientos más.

Cuan Harry recuperó el habla luego de unos minutos dijo-¿mamá? ¿Papá? Ambos asintieron. Todo esto le parecía tan irreal. Por fin estaba haciendo realidad su sueño. Porque no importaba si duraba poco, no, lo importante es que por fin los conocía. Corrió con las piernas temblando para acortar las distancias y se unieron en un abrazo lleno de amor y felicidad. Luego de unos minutos de estar así abrazados Harry les dio el lugar a Sirius y Remus, no se quería despegar de sus padres, pero también sabía que ellos los habían extrañado por muchos años.

Estuvieron un largo tiempo entre abrazos y besos hasta que escucharon otra vez la voz de Hermione y otra pareja apareció. Esta miraba directamente hacia Neville, y el, entendió todo. Tuvo que sentarse porque no podía mantenerse de pie. Para él, esto era demasiado. Neville sabía que Hermione le tenía aprecio, pero nunca se imaginó que tanto como para traerle a sus padres. Así que torpemente cuando ellos se acercaron ya sin sus capuchas los abrazó y pudo expresar todo el amor que durante años tenía guardado y que con su abuela estricta no podía expresar.

Pasados unos minutos cuando todos ya estaban más calmados el profesor Dumbledore dijo –Creo señorita Granger que faltan dos personas más. -No las haga esperar más.

Lo cierto es que todos estaban intrigados por ver a quién mas había traído Hermione. Cuando ella llamó, aparecieron dos personas, una de las cuales tenía el aspecto de ser un niño o niña.

Nadie se imaginó que venía a continuación, ni siquiera el director pudo prever esto:

-Albus, hermanito, estas muy viejo. Y todo el color de la cara de Dumbledore desapareció. Ariana se bajó la capucha y corrió a abrazarlo. Albus solo pudo abrir sus brazos y estrujarla fuerte.

-ah me haces daño Albus jajajajaja. – Lo siento mi pequeña, es que hacía tanto que no te veía.

-Hijo se que tienes más edad que yo en estos momentos, pero se mas delicado y compórtate como un hombre, no como un niño. Dijo Kendra.

Mientras Albus lloraba y sonreía ampliamente y abrazaba a su madre como hacía años que no lo hacía y le pedía perdón por cosas que nadie se enteró, todos se reían de cómo el mejor mago de todos los tiempos era retado por su madre.

-En verdad gracias señorita Granger, dijo el director. – realmente no lo esperaba.

-No hay porque director. Todos por más mayores que seamos siempre anhelamos ver a nuestros seres queridos.

Todos sonrieron y comenzaron a agradecer infinitamente a Hermione por el pequeño milagro que había logrado y por todo el esfuerzo que había hecho.

Todas las personas presentes brindaron en su honor. Todo fue un clima felicidad, no había lugar para las tristezas. Incluso Snape pudo hacer las paces con los merodeadores y ellos cuatro más los gemelos se dedicaron a hacer bromas al resto. Si, Severus Snape sacó su parte merodeadora a relucir y comenzó a ser parte del grupo. Como era de esperarse nadie se enojó por las bromas sino todo lo contrario. Todos rieron de pura felicidad. Sabían que mañana por la tarde se tendrían que despedir pero para eso faltaban muchas horas y pasaron casi toda la noche despiertos para aprovechar al máximo posible el tiempo que tenían.

Nada ni nadie iban a poder empañar esa felicidad, y por nada del mundo se iban a olvidar de ese momento vivido.

Si en ese momento hubieran tenido que invocar un patronus, este hubiera sido el más fuerte del mundo y ninguna fuerza maligna habría logrado destruirlo.

Ese momento quedaría siempre en sus memorias para cuando necesitaran un momento feliz que recordar.

00:00 hs todos gritaron al unísono ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Y brindaron por ¡HERMIONE CLAUS! Que hizo posible que dicho acontecimiento ocurriera.

NOX


End file.
